In the principal aspect the present invention relates to a tool bag and, more particularly, to a tool bag, which includes first and second generally parallel access openings in the top thereof.
Historically, tool bags have been limited to a single hinge top opening for access to a single interior compartment. The hinge opening, sometimes termed a “Gatemouth” opening, provides wide-open access to the contents of the bag. This style of bag construction has also been used for travel bags, medical bags, tool bags, legal and accounting document bags and handbags.
While such single mouth or single top entry bags are exceedingly useful, often their utility is diminished since the person using such a bag may not need or desire to place all of their tools or items in a single compartment. Rather, it may be more convenient to have side-by-side, separated dual compartments. Thus, there has need for a dual compartment case or bag and, in particular, a bag having top openings which open widely by folding outwardly to reveal the entire interior of the separate compartments of the bag.